When digital goods, such as installable applications, are offered in an online marketplace, and the overwhelming number of applications might compete for the users attention, but only a few can be displayed to the user at one time on a user interface of the marketplace that is shown to the user. Thus, there is a need to select the apps that are best suited for the user.